Repair and Recovery
Title: 'The aftermath of the Squad Vehicle capture (follow-up to Log: New Toys) '''Players: 'Heather O'Leary, Martin Grace, Michael Donovan, Juliet Parrish, Ham Tyler, Talos O'Leary, and Elizabeth Maxwell 'Location: 'Maxwell Ranch '''Synopsis: '''So, the squad vehicle is ours… But problems abound after the fact… ''LOG BEGINS'' From Living Room - Ranch House, Heather O'Leary walks into the Living Room, in Shock Trooper clothes. Helmet included, even. She sighs softly, and her voice resonates like a Sirian's would. She doesn't even consider what it will do to the people *in* the Living Room, but… Martin Grace is sprawled across one section of the couch, tossing what appears to be some kind of soft projectile — a small ball, or a beanbag, or something — back to Donovan. Clearly, in the continuing summer heat, this is about the extent of the physical activity Our Intrepid Heroes can stand. And that's when the Trooper comes in the room, and Martin shouts "Donovan, hit the deck!" as he starts to throw himself off his section of the couch and to the floor. Could there be a shotgun down there? Who the heck knows? Elizabeth Maxwell slips quietly into the living room, looking around a little bit at everyone and everything as she gets into the doorway. She pauses there, especially after hearing that, rolling back around the corner into the close end of the dining room more or less. Michael Donovan snarls a curse and vaults in the opposite direction of Martin, naturally in the hopes that the "Visitor" in question might take a crucial moment or two to choose between two possible targets. Heather O'Leary blinks, slightly, "What the hell?" She realizes her voice is resonating like a Visitors, and says softly, "Aww Shit…" She reaches into her uniform top's neck opening, and pulls out the voice resonator. She than removes her helmet, and says meekly, "Umm… Sorry guys, it's me… I forgot I still had this uniform and Ham's voice-thingy on." Elizabeth Maxwell blinks as soon as she hears the voice behind it, and walks back around. "Been underneath the fighters too long not saying anything, and only looking at the underside of the equipment, yes? Good thing no one was armed." She glances around a little. "Anyway, we got the squad vehicle, it's in the barn now." Martin Grace makes an annoyed little noise, more than a grunt, less than a growl, and definitely not a whine, as he does a push up, then a grab-up, and comes off the floor. "Yeah, yeah, but if *I* did it, you'd make me strip to my boxers and in front of everyone and run through the entire house as punishment." A pause. "My boxers if I'm lucky." With a sour look, he drops back onto the couch. Michael Donovan visibly shudders at the thought of Martin in his skivvies (or less) as he pulls himself up off of the floor. Dusting himself off quickly, he attempts to look unfazed by the false alarm. "That said, you still got all the way in here without someone else stopping you. Doesn't exactly give me warm fuzzies about our security…" Heather O'Leary smirks, "Well, if you want me to pay the same punishment, can I at least shower first? These fricking uniforms are hot. I'm surprised you couldn't smell me, rather than hear me, first." She sighs and says softly to Liz, "Yeah… Something like that." She looks at Mike, "No one hangs out in the Foyer Mike… And everyone is hiding inside from the heat." Elizabeth Maxwell flinches very slightly when Mike mentions 'warm fuzzies', then glances over to Heather and nods a little bit. "Yeah. That's why I got out of it hours ago, and took a long shower. And that is a risk to security, yeah." Martin Grace says, "Maybe we need to work on the foyer's comfort-level, and post a guard even in this heat." Heather O'Leary blinks a couple times, trying to clear a sudden case of double vision. She staggers on her feet a little, and slowly moves towards a place to sit. Elizabeth Maxwell blinks at that, walking over closer after seeing the staggering. "Er… are you all right?" Michael Donovan frowns severely at Heather's sudden wobbliness. "Do you want me to get Julie?" he asks her with a tone that suggests it's more his decided course of action than a mere suggestion. Heather O'Leary says softly, "I think…. Ya, you better…" She sits down suddenly, on the floor, not a chair or anything else. "I…" She shakes her head, and lays down instead. Martin Grace starts to get up, himself. He's got the basic first aid training, after all, but at the mention of 'The Doc', and the affirmative response from Heather, he settles for sitting on the edge of the couch, watching intently, just in case. Elizabeth Maxwell blinks at Heather, kneeling down next to her. "Heather?" She starts feeling Heather's forehead and glances up at Mike. "She was out for a long time in hundred degree heat, with that uniform on…" Michael Donovan grumbles as he hauls posterior down the hall to where Dr. Parrish was last seen, wasting no time at all in waiting around to find what the problem is exactly aside from possible heat stroke. Heather O'Leary says softly, "It is a little warm in here…" Martin Grace says, "Well, *yeah*. I'll sit with her until the Doc arrives. Elizabeth, at the very least, maybe get her something cooler to change into while we wait?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "In the meantime, we need to get that hot thing off her…" I'll go look for something she can wear after…" She starts peeling at Heather's uniform, quickly. Juliet Parrish is in fact fairly close to where Mike last saw her, taking a moment to sit down and rest, since she gets so little of it. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Can I have some water?" Michael Donovan skids to a halt a few inches short of where Julie's feet are. "Hi," he answers briefly, catching his breath. "Heather. Living room. Heat stroke. Come. Now. Please." If brevity is the soul of wit, Donovan's the wittiest sonuvagun on the ranch. Martin Grace says, "I'll get the water. You handle the undressing." A pause. "I can't believe I just said that." Martin Grace starts to get up for the kitchen, though. Juliet Parrish glances up for a moment at Mike, then stands up to head there. "Exactly how did she manage to get heat stroke? People aren't supposed to be going out very long in this weather…" Michael Donovan takes a deep breath and tries his hand at managing complete sentences, "Well, people aren't usually traipsing around in Shock Trooper uniforms either, if that's any indication." Elizabeth Maxwell nods to Martin, and keeps working on peeling her clothing away. "Right…" Juliet Parrish sighs at that. "and they should be taking them off as soon as they're done traipsing around in them. Especially during this. She's probably lucky someone didn't shoot at her." Heather O'Leary seems to have fallen asleep. Either that, or she is just not in the mood to talk. She lays there, quiet. Martin Grace emerges from the kitchen with the water after less than a minute. And in his other hand is some ice in a washcloth. Juliet Parrish glances back at the one with water. "Did you put salt in the water? She needs that as well…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, finally slipping the top clean off Heather, and starts working on getting the pants down. Heather O'Leary is half naked, and laying down on the floor. She shivers slightly as the sweat on her body meets the cool air of the Living Room's AC Vent. Michael Donovan stands off to one side, knowing that if he stands in the middle of the room, he'll merely be a huge freakin' obstacle to the people who better know what to do under these circumstances. Martin Grace says, "The salt shaker is under my chin." Sure enough, his head *is* tilted forward funny. "Grabbed it off the dining room table on the run. Someone grab it?" Juliet Parrish nods. "Good…" She moves over to get the water and the shaker, unscrewing the latter and quickly pouring a bit of salt into the water before leaning back down. "Heather?" She gets ready to move the woman's head to open her mouth, if need be. Heather O'Leary looks up at Juliet, "Yea…?" She seems rather sleepy. Elizabeth Maxwell, meanwhile, has Heather's pants nearly off by now, and is trying to fan her with the overlay of the trooper armor. Martin Grace stands back and let the professional handle things at this point. Like Donovan, he tries to get out of the way. Michael Donovan looks as though he has a million things he wants to yell at Heather right now, but he manages to keep silent in a way that is sometimes impossible for other people with authority to manage. Juliet Parrish leans down more, trying to help Heather into a more sitting position, and holding the water glass to her lips. "Here…. You need to drink…" Heather O'Leary takes a sip of the water, and spits the water out, "Ick… Salt…." She takes another sip, prepared this time. She is able to swallow the drink, and it seems to make her more thirsty. She reaches her hand up to try and force the water down her throat. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps fanning quickly, looking over Heather worriedly. "Easy, Heather… Just take it slow and drink it down…" Martin Grace frowns, maybe taking another single step closer to watch intently. Juliet Parrish shakes her head at Heather, moving the hand from the back, to take hold of the hand heading for her throat. "No Heather, you can't do that… Just drink slowly. It will go down…" Heather O'Leary sighs softly, but follows orders. She slowly drinks the water offered her. During a pause, she asks, "What the hell happened? Last thing I remember, I was working on the Visitor Craft out in the New Barn…" Which of course, now that everyone thinks about, we forgot to install an AC. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs at Heather, during her fanning. "you should have come in and changed clothes at least, first. And shouldn't have been out there constantly for that long…" Martin Grace says, "Elizabeth," somewhat quietly, "all that finger pointing does is close the barn door after the red-headed horse has fallen flat on her face. Or something like that. Metaphors suck. Yell at her later?" Heather O'Leary blushes, "I… I wanted to make sure it was all done," she says a little meekly. She continues to sip at the salt water, making a face every time she tastes the salt. Michael Donovan sighs at that, not angry anymore, but still quite visibly upset. "Well, you were almost all done," he retorted. "I don't need people working themselves to the point of exhaustion here. If we don't pace ourselves, we might as well be doing the Visitors' jobs for them." Juliet Parrish sighs at Heather, shaking her head. "Heather… You can't be out there that long at once. What happened is that you collapsed from heat stroke." She keeps putting the water in. "I know the water doesn't taste good, but you're extremely dehydrated and need it…" Heather O'Leary just drinks the water, mentally berating herself for screwing up so badly. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs at Heather softly, just continuing her fanning and not saying anything. Martin Grace grunts. "I'm going to go make sure that in her addled state, she didn't forget anything. Back in a bit." And with that, he makes his way to the door, clearly intending to brave the heat and double-check the barn. Michael Donovan pulls himself off of his little section of wall. "Look, I know we expect a lot from you, and yes, you expect a lot from yourself, but you've got to remember that the people who we keep tripping over from day to day are here to help out too." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Yeah…" Juliet Parrish keeps trying to give Heather water, but her glass is nearly empty, so she glances over. "I'm sure everyone's enjoying the show, but can someone go get more water?" Heather O'Leary murmurs, "How about something to wear?" She is in her bra and panties, and rather embarrassed about that. People could likely tell from the blush that starts on her face, and goes rather far down, almost to her stomach. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "I'll go get some water and some clothes…" She slips up quickly. "I'll be right back…" Michael Donovan has, admittedly, been keeping his gaze fixedly above Heather's neck, knowing quite well that *he'll* get it in the neck if a certain doctor thinks he's ogling. Juliet Parrish sighs and gives the last of the water to Heather. "Are you starting to feel a little better?" Martin Grace comes back in, a moment or two later. "Thinks *look* secure, at least to me," he says, to the room at large. Heather O'Leary nods slightly to Julie, "I… I think so…" Juliet Parrish nods a little bit. "Can you slip backwards a little bit? If you're leaning against the couch you can sit up better…" Heather O'Leary nods and pushes herself backwards. When she gets to the couch, she leans against the couch and sighs softly. "I feel like I've been run over." Elizabeth Maxwell slips through the hallways quickly, getting the clothes, then hurrying into the kitchen and grabbing a pitcher for the water, and another salt shaker. Michael Donovan looks at a blank wall for a long moment, not wanting to admit that he's keeled over once or twice himself in heat the likes of which all assembled have currently been enduring. Juliet Parrish nods at Heather, trying to help her get more comfortable. "I'm sure you do. Elizabeth will be back with more water, and clothes, soon." Heather O'Leary nods slightly and just rests. Elizabeth Maxwell slips back in with the water and clothes, handing the pitcher and shaker to Julie, then moving to help Heather get the clothes on if she needs to. "Sorry you're so exposed, I had to get that hot thing off you." Michael Donovan looks up at the ceiling now, in no way, shape, or form even casting one eye Heathersward, nopenopenope. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Not your fault you had to take my clothes off…" She pauses, "But, could I have the ones you have, on me faster? It's… well, you know." Juliet Parrish nods at Elizabeth, pouring more salt and water into the glass, and holding it back up for Heather to drink more. "You'll get better…" Jason Briggs walks into the room and wonders what is going on Heather O'Leary is leaning against the couch, sitting on the floor, wearing a bra and panties only. Liz is helping her get re-dressed, while Julie is forcing her to drink Salt Water. Mike, well, he is trying not to stare at Heather. Elizabeth Maxwell nods and hurries to get them back on. "I'm getting them on as soon as I can…" She fastens the shorts, and brings the shirt up, gently trying to lift one of Heather's arms up, and get it through the sleeve. Jason Briggs says "UH OH! I better go take a walk" Jason Briggs heads back out the door and goes and walks over the grounds Jason Briggs moves to the Foyer . Juliet Parrish sighs, and just keeps trying to give water to Heather, trying to move around Elizabeth putting the shirt on. "When you're well enough to stand, we'll get you back into your bedroom, so you can rest on your bed." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "OK…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and lifts Heather's other arm up, to thread through. Once she has it in, she pulls the shirt down, stretching the collar some to get it down over her head, before pulling the hair out. "There…." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I… I think I would like to go to my room…" o O (And stay there for the rest of the year…) Juliet Parrish nods a little bit. "are you able to stand?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I… I think so…" Elizabeth Maxwell slips down next to Heather, to take an arm again. "I'll help you as much as I can…" She tries to get down and wrap the arm around her shoulders. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Strength SUCCESS by 60 Heather O'Leary is able to push herself to her feet, easier than she thought she could. "OK… I'll try and take most of the weight." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Just be careful, I'm going to stay right here…" Michael Donovan steps a little further out of the way, his eyes peeled away from the all-important task of counting cracks in the ceiling. Juliet Parrish glances over at Donovan. "She has her clothes on now, you don't have to keep looking away." Heather O'Leary walks towards the Foyer…. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps helping Heather towards the foyer. *move to Heather and Elizabeth's room* Heather O'Leary strips down, and heads into the bathroom. "I… I think a nice, cooling bath sounds good right about now." She blinks, holding back something emotional. "I… I'm s-sorry Liz'beth…" Elizabeth Maxwell hugs gently, helping you into the bathroom. "It's all right… I'll help you get cleaned up…" Heather O'Leary closes her eyes briefly, "I was… Stupid. Acting like a Cadet…" She is in the bathroom, sitting on a closed toilet. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, slipping in gently and rubbing your feet. "It's all right. You'll be all right. Do you need any help?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I am still tired… maybe make sure I don't fall asleep, and drown?" o O (Like the fucking stupid bitch that I am?) Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "I'll help you stay standing up long enough, if you need me to…" Heather O'Leary turns on the bath water, and says softly, "I'm going to take a bath… I don't know that I could stay standing for a shower." She slips off her newly put on clothing. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and settles onto the toilet. "all right then… I'll just stay here then, and keep talking to you so you don't fall asleep." Heather O'Leary lets the tub slowly start to fill up, with cool water. She slips into the water with a soft sigh. She stares at her feet after she lays down, unable to think of how she can redeem herself. Elizabeth Maxwell leans down and pats your shoulder gently. "It's all right… You just lost track of time, that's all. It happens to a lot of people." Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "Not to me it hasn't. I could have passed out in the barn, under the Squad Ship, and no one would have found me until the heat had killed me. I was luckier than I deserve." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "I'm sorry I wasn't out there… I probably should have been. I came in to get the uniform off, and wound up going to sleep." Heather O'Leary shakes her head again, "Not your fault. You had a rough day too. I mean, if I had had to eat a mouse, I'd have vomited…" She shudders, hoping Liz has at least had something else to eat, and hopefully, gotten mouse-flavoring out of her mouth, because kissing later, could be nasty, if she hasn't. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs just a little bit and flinches. "Yes, I brushed my teeth and used mouthwash after showering to get the uniform stench off." She pauses then, and looks down at the floor. "I… didn't vomit." Heather O'Leary reaches a hand out, one dripping with cool water, and touches Liz's knee, "Sweetheart, it is not the end of the world. I've eaten Dog… Cat… Rat… you name it, I have eaten it, when on those CIA Missions… Mostly they were cooked though." She pauses, "Besides, it just means you have the constitution of a horse, and a stomach made of iron. You could probably eat things that would give other people Heartburn, and not have a problem." Elizabeth Maxwell glances down and sighs. "I would rather have thrown up. I actually tried to, when I came in… hell, I wish I'd have thrown up right on the spot, up in the tower. I certainly would have felt better about things if I had." Talos O'Leary says, "L.A. Resistance this is Commander O'Leary asking for promise to join your ranks'" Ham Tyler says, "Talos? Welcome Back…. You don't need permission, come on up." Talos O'Leary says, "will be there soon Ham. I have a gift from an old friend for you." Ham Tyler says, "Well, I like gifts… does your sister know you are coming back from that mission?" Talos O'Leary says, "no she doesn't" Heather O'Leary doesn't hear the radio, so doesn't know her brother is back. She sighs softly, her hand rubbing your knee and thigh softly, "Why? Do you think it makes you more like one of them?" She smiles sweetly, and leans forward to kiss you softly, "I couldn't do that to one of them… don't worry." Ham Tyler says, "Well, if she doesn't have her radio turned on, I for one, won't ruin the surprise." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and kisses back softly. "I'll just say that it makes me think a bit more, when I otherwise would be trying to forget. At minimum." she hugs gently. "Rather upsetting when the rest of my body doesn't agree with my basic view of things." Heather O'Leary kisses again, more forcefully, more passionate, than pulls back a bit, "Liz'beth, Your body reacts to me, doesn't it?" She pauses, "And so what if you can eat a mouse. You'll never go hungry. Accept who you are. Don't try to force yourself into a mold you can not fit into." Ham Tyler says, "Elizabeth? Is Banshee able to stand yet? Someone out her she might need to see…" Elizabeth Maxwell kisses back, sighing more softly afterwards. "I just don't like having the facade shattered like that, when I'm starting to believe it." She hmms at her radio, and pulls it out. Elizabeth Maxwell says, "She's taking a bath right now…" Heather O'Leary glances at the radio, arching an eyebrow, but she shrugs slightly, "I know… I like to think I am invincible…" Ham Tyler says, "I see. Well, don't tell her this, but her twin brother just showed up from Ireland…" Jason Briggs says, "hello, radio check" Ham Tyler says, "Your radio works fine, Briggs. But do not over use it." Elizabeth Maxwell gets a brush from off the sink, and starts running it through your hair gently. "Only holds till something breaks it. I might have started thinking I was, if I hadn't missed a clean shot then taken a hit for it right at the start, at the barn." Jason Briggs says, "I won't" Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Acknowledged. I'll get her ready to come out when she's done." Jason Briggs says, "turning it off now" Jason Briggs says, "ok" Jason Briggs says, "Roger" Heather O'Leary says softly, "You had me worried for a bit there…" Elizabeth Maxwell says, "And if he gets too bad, the duct tape is in the cupboard above the refrigerator, in the kitchen." Jason Briggs says, "I think not" Ham Tyler says, "Alright, Alright, lets keep the channel quiet, unless there is something important to say." Jason Briggs says, "Roger" Elizabeth Maxwell strokes your hair and kisses your forehead. "I know… I'm sorry for worrying you…" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I'm sure I did the same to you… What's on the radio?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and shakes her head. "Nothing too important. They just want you to come out when you're done, to make sure you're all right and such." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, feeling, physically better, "And to laugh, and point, and mock, right?" She shakes her head, "Sorry, I know they are not like that, it just feels as if everyone *should* do it, for how bad I fucked up. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and shakes her head. "Don't worry… they won't do that…" She strokes your hair, and gets another washcloth to help you scrub. "I'd think you need something good to drink right now, after that salt water, anyway." Heather O'Leary stands up, turning the shower on briefly to rinse off, while using a toe to pull the drain. After she is done rinsing, she reaches for a towel, hoping in her slower mental state, that she remembered to bring one. Elizabeth Maxwell made sure there was one, even if she forgot. And wouldn't say so. Instead, she gets up, trying to help you dry off. Heather O'Leary dries off, and says softly, "Time to face them, I suppose… after I get dressed…" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles gently, kissing your cheek softly. "It'll be fine, I promise." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and goes back into the bedroom, dropping the towel on the counter. So she walks naked. She bends over, not bending her knees, purposely to let Liz look, if she wants, and looks for something clean, and not overly warm, to wear. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, takes a look, and even takes a feel, massaging your bottom gently as you bend over. Heather O'Leary closes her eyes, "Continue that, and everyone will just have to wait…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and keeps rubbing. "Better not keep them waiting too long…" she smiles happily, kisses, and stops. "I'll do more when we come back." Heather O'Leary smiles, slightly, "Promises, Promise." She slips into some jeans and a t-shirt. Elizabeth Maxwell grins and snuggles tightly, gently feeling your chest over, and keeping her arm wrapped around. "Haven't I always kept them? Especially for this…" Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, pausing in her getting dressed for a cheap thrill feel, and a soft kiss, "Yes, you have." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, and checks you over. "So, ready?" Heather O'Leary finishes dressing, no shoes though. She turns for the door, "OK… I think I am ready." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, and follows along behind. Heather O'Leary moves to the Hallway . You follow Heather O'Leary. Heather O'Leary moves to the Foyer . You follow Heather O'Leary. Heather O'Leary moves to the Living Room . You follow Heather O'Leary. Talos O'Leary looks up as Heather and Elizabeth enter the room Talos O'Leary says, "hi sis long time no see" Heather O'Leary walks into the Living Room, "What so damned important to interrupt my bat….?" She pauses, hearing a voice she has not heard in a few years. "Talos? Is that really you?" Talos O'Leary says, "its really me sis" Talos O'Leary walks over to his sister and tries to hug her Heather O'Leary walks slowly over to Talos, looking at him carefully, and hugs him, "It is good to see you… Why the hell you been hiding? I thought the Visitors had gotten you in Ireland?" She contemplates decking her twin for making her worry so much. Talos O'Leary says, "I had to keep a low profile. Ham wanted me to get as much Intel as I could." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Tyler… you were working for Tyler?" That decides it. She lets her hand fall to her side, and than balls it into a fist, and attempts to hit her brother, right on the tip of his nose, hard. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Talos O'Leary with a Martial Arts Punch and Misses! Talos O'Leary says, "I thought Ham would have told you I ok" Talos O'Leary moves out of the way, "Sis calm down" Elizabeth Maxwell watches that and laughs a little bit, settling onto the couch. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Dammit Talos, why do you always insist on listening to Ham?" She should have known she couldn't hit Talos, he is a little too fast for her. Talos O'Leary says, "I'm only doing what I'm trained to do. And as for listen to Ham his idea sounded good at the time." Jason Briggs says to Talos, "ham actually had a good idea???……shocking" Talos O'Leary looks at Jason Briggs then back to Heather, "who is this" Jason Briggs says, "major Jason Briggs, USMC" Heather O'Leary smiles slightly, "Talos, Jason Briggs, formerly a Major in the Marines… Not a pilot though." She pauses, "Briggs, this is Talos, my twin brother, Commander in the Navy, Ex-SEAL." Jason Briggs says to Talos and shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you talos Talos O'Leary takes Jason's Hand and shakes it, "If you want to get along with me don't joke or bad mouth Ham around me" Heather O'Leary motions to Liz, "Talos, Elizabeth Maxwell. She owns the ranch… I think you've met her before though, right? Before Ham sent you to Ireland?" Jason Briggs says to Talos, "That's the best part, but I can give it up" Talos O'Leary says, "nice to see you again Elizabeth" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Talos and nods. "It's good to see you again as well.. Welcome back." Heather O'Leary moves to a chair, and sits down, still feeling the effects of heat exhaustion earlier. She sighs softly, "So, what brings you back this way?" Talos O'Leary walks over to his backpack that is laying on the floor and pulls out double bladed knife and hands it to Heather, "thanks for the use off the knife it saved my life a few times" Talos O'Leary says, "Chris Faber thought I could be of some help and besides I needed to give Ham some Intel" Heather O'Leary takes the knife, and smiles at it, "It is good to have Dragonbait back…" Yes, she named her knife, Dragonbait. Talos O'Leary says, "and I thought a visit with my sister was well overdo" Heather O'Leary smiles softly, "Good. Next time, try picking up a phone. Six months is along time to not see your twin." She arches an eyebrow, "Kill any Visitors over in Ireland? Or does the dust keep them away? I thought parts of Ireland got cold enough to freeze, anyway…" She shrugs, been awhile since she has visited the 'homeland' Talos O'Leary says, "I killed a few sis. There are parts that the dust is still holding strong. And yes 6 months was along time and I'm sorry for that.'" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Don't worry… I had a bad day, only reason I took a swing at you." Talos O'Leary says, "sure sis you always try and hit me after I been away for long periods of time" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Well, true… but this time, I had an excuse. I spent 5 hours out in 100 plus degree heat, in a Visitor Shock Trooper uniform. Gave myself Heat Exhaustion. Even had to have the 'Doc' look me over." Talos O'Leary nods to his sis' "did you at least kill a few visitors" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Not today. But in the last week, we've killed 6. Today, we only stunned them, while stealing a Squad Vehicle." Talos O'Leary says, "always good to steal squad Vehicles" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Needed to be quiet and quick. Sadly, full scale firefights aren't exactly either one. And yes, it is." Heather O'Leary smiles, "I think tomorrow night, I am going back… they have a Harrier…. Looks like it is in good shape too. My baby… or it will be, once I get it back here." Talos O'Leary says, "if you need help just let me know" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Heather. "How many of us are going to need to come along to snag that? you were worried about too many guards today, or I suggested grabbing it instead of taking the Skyfighter back." Heather O'Leary nods slightly to Talos, than shrugs at Liz, "I'm not sure, honestly… I don't know how far they cut back their guards at night… Maybe with a diversion, one pilot to land me near the Harrier, a couple people to clear the area, so I can get in, and ready to fly… Than everyone gets aboard a vehicle, and we get out of there before they can respond. Perhaps a big explosion over near the Civilian part of the Airport… the part that has been closed down since they got back…" Jason Briggs says, "we could use that c-4 ham sent us" Jason Briggs says, "I meant Chris, sorry got a headache today heather, didn't sleep good last night, nightmares of my family" Talos O'Leary says, "I can set a good diversion if you need sis." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "You need to get over them, Briggs. My parents, and Talos', died in Texas, 18 months ago, towards the end of the first occupation… you *have* to move on, or it consumes you." She smiles at Talos, "I was thinking you'd want to get right in on the action, and take down some Visitors at LAX." Talos O'Leary says, "can use some of the recipes dad taught us as kids. You want a big explosion you got it'" Heather O'Leary stands up, "I need to get to sleep… Doctor's orders." She sighs, and moves slowly to the doorway, "Talos, tomorrow you and I need to talk…" She pauses, "Good Night Briggs." She smiles at Liz, "I'll see you later." ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-R